


Famous Soup

by purplebylove



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Jade is sick, tori brings her soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: When Tori finds out that Jade hasn't been at school all day because she's sick, she decides to bring Jade some soup to make her feel better, but instead she leaves them feeling both confused.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	Famous Soup

"Hey, has anyone seen Jade?" Tori asks as she closes her locker door. Beck, Andre, and Cat are standing around her, and she hadn't even realized Jade wasn't in her first two classes, which they all happen to share.

"She's at home sick." Beck says, leaning against the nearby lockers. Even though Beck and Jade had broken up a while ago, they were still probably the two closest people in the friend group. that probably wouldn't change any time soon, maybe even ever.

"Yeah, and she's been begging me to come make her my grandma's famous soup, but I have an appointment with a talent agent after school." Andre adds, shaking his head.

"I didn't know your grandma could cook." Cat chimes in, looking wide-eyed. 

Andre chuckles with a shrug. "I didn't either, until she threw the soup on some innocent salesman."

"Well, I'm not busy after school. If you give me the recipe, I can cook it for her." Tori offers. At this, Andre raises an eyebrow.

"Grandma's recipe is top secret." He says and Tori can't help but roll her eyes at that.

"Okay, it can't be that good." She huffs, then glances at the clock. It's almost time for her next period to start.

"It is that good." Beck states and Cat and Andre nod in agreement.

Tori sighs. "Fine, I'll just cook her some normal soup then. Now I gotta get to class."

\---

Tori had never been to Jade's house before; honestly, she kind of thought the only instance she would ever be here would be here is if Jade had killed her and was trying to figure out where to hide the body. Actually, she probably already has a plan for where she would hide Tori's body, and it's definitely not here.

Tori rings the doorbell, and not a second later she's greeted by a peppy woman with brown hair and kind eyes. The complete opposite of Jade, but based on her features, Tori can tell she's Jade's mom.

"Hi Ms. West." Tori greets, then holds up the bowl of chicken noodle soup she had made. "I heard Jade was feeling unwell, so I brought this over."

Her mother raises a skeptical eyebrow but smiles fondly. "You must be Tori. Jade's told me quite a lot about you."

Tori makes a face, a mix of disbelief and amazement. "Really?"

"Mostly bad things." Jade's mom shrugs. "But I think she's just masking her confusion with anger."

Tori had no idea what that means, but when Ms. West gestures for her to come in, she lets the door shut behind her and makes her way to the kitchen. Ms. West grabs her a smaller bowl and Tori pours some of the soup into it.

"Her room is down that hallway, last door on the left." Ms. West instructs.

Jade's home looks a lot different than she had expected, but it's nice. It makes Tori wonder why Jade is the way she is, with such a nice family. Tori knocks on the bedroom door twice before letting herself in. She's fully prepared to be assaulted by Jade's shoe, but when she enters the room, Jade's eyes are barely open, her TV playing some medicine commercial in the background. 

"Jade..." Tori whispers softly, setting the bowl on the nightstand beside the sick girl.

Jade makes a grunting noise but her eyes remain slightly closed. Tori shakes her and Jade looks up, but doesn't say anything. Tori sighs, placing a hand on Jade's forehead.

"Wow, you are way too hot." Tori observes.

"I'm glad you noticed." Jade's voice is deadpan, but Tori can't help but laugh. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Okay, you're delirious." Tori decides, then picks up the bowl. "I made you soup."

Jade sits up and looks at her. She takes the bowl, taking a bite, then looks down. "Why are you still so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I made your life hell when you got to Hollywood Arts." Jade points out. She takes another bite, savoring the warmth of the soup. "And I haven't gotten much nicer."

"You're not nice with your words, but I know when I need it, you'll be there for me." Tori shrugs. It's the first time in probably forever that she sees Jade's kind-of smile, at least directed at her and not Beck or somebody else. 

"Don't think that means I like you." Jade mumbles, glancing at the TV. She sets the bowl down and Tori watches her with intent as her eyes flutter shut again. Maybe she hadn't understood before, but now she can see what Ms. West meant about confusion. Maybe that's why Tori was always so nice to Jade, they were both just confused. She would never say it out loud though.

Instead, she brushes Jade's hair to the side and kisses her forehead gently. Somehow Tori knows that after this, everything is going to change. For now, she'll enjoy the peace while it lasts.


End file.
